Why Are You So Sad, Captain?
by Alice Parker
Summary: PxS. Seras first comes to Pip's room. This story is a sequel for Shooting.


НАЗВАНИЕ: **Капитан, о чем грустите?**АВТОР: Alice Parker  
EMAIL:   
КАТЕГОРИИ: Romance  
ПЕРСОНАЖИ: Pip/Victoria  
РЕЙТИНГ: NC-17  
ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЯ: sex, ругательства ()  
СОДЕРЖАНИЕ: Виктория Серас впервые появляется в комнате Пипа. Рассказ составлен из двух, каких - читайте. Это логическое продолжение рассказа "Выстрелы".

Пип вернулся от девиц ещё днём, поскольку Интегра не позволяла своим солдатам отсутствовать долго "по своим делам". Ведь работа не ждёт, да и мало ли что могло случиться..  
Он выспался днём и к вечеру был уже как огурчик. Пип знал, что Серас в особняке, и с нетерпением её ждал, правда, со скрытым.  
Серас Виктория тихонько постучалась в дверь, за которой были слышны мужские голоса, смех, работающий телевизор. Никакой реакции не последовало. Она постучала еще раз, но уже громче. Снова без ответа. Тогда она приоткрыла дверь и испуганно заглянула внутрь, просунув между дверью и косяком только голову.  
В помещении было, как всегда, сильно накурено. Несколько человек играли в карты, приканчивая пиво банку за банкой, бросая пепел сигарет прямо на пол. Ещё несколько, включая их капитана, просто таращились в экран телевизора, попеременно щёлкая каналы.  
-Оставь, оставь!  
-Отвали.   
-Нет, ну, оставь, говорю!  
Те, что играли в карты, постоянно кричали и смеялись, размахивая руками, что-то доказывали друг другу.  
-У меня туз, отись!  
-Гонишь!  
Многие из присутствующих были без курток, а кто-то виднелся и без майки, только серебристые жетоны на груди и татуировки на загорелой коже.  
Вики подурнело от этого зрелища. Она, конечно, видела всех гусей. Она знала, на что они способны. Она о них многое слышала. Но зайти к ним в "логово" - это было выше ее сил. Слишком много глаз бы посмотрело на нее. И у слишком многих бы пронеслась мысль "А вот и девчушка капитана. Интересно, он ее уже отл.. "  
Некоторое время она просто таращилась на эту "комнату разврата", потом всё-таки пересилила себя и тихим мышиным голоском пропищала:  
-Капитан. Капитан!  
Как по команде, голову почему-то повернули все. Ну, даже если не все, то остальных тайком пнули или дёрнули за рукав, мол, "А вот и девчушка капитана. Интересно он ее уже отл?.. "   
- Малышка Хеллсинг!  
- Какие люди!  
- Опа!  
- Ёптеть, нах!  
- ::::  
Пип сидел перед телевизором в кресле так, что его почти не было видно - сидел спиной к двери, он развернулся насколько мог и посмотрел на Викторию. О, как он её ждал!   
- Золотце! Давай к нам!  
Послышались смешки.  
"Золотце" потупило взор и залилось румянцем. Она говорила так тихо, что Пип мог еле различать ее слова во всем этом гаме и шуме. Ещё и орал телевизор – там, конечно же, была какая-то телевизионная эротика.  
- Может быть... вы выйдете сюда? Не вы все!!! Вы, капитан. Мне тут не пройти - она указала на развалившихся гусей, вытянутые ноги, пустые банки пива, коробки от него, валяющиеся пакеты чипсов, стулья, куртки, и так далее..  
- Не..так не пойдёт..эй! быстро убрали это дерьмо с пола! - спохватился кто-то. Те, кто были к ней ближе, быстро убрали ноги и оттянули из прохода коробки.  
Что сказать, она их огорчила. Они не так часто видят у себя Серас. Пип поднялся и медленно поплёлся к двери. Во рту сигарета, которую он, казалось, не выкуривал, а просто держал в зубах. Пока он шагал, слышался топот тяжёлых ботинок и позвякивание жетонов на его груди. Куртку Пип оставил в кресле.   
-Что ты хотела, детка? - спросил Пип заинтересованно.  
За его спиной послышалось шушуканье, и вскоре комната снова погрузилась в атмосферу шума и гама.  
Серас хотела бы тоже с ними посидеть, может, даже в карты поиграть, но только она их страшно боялась. Она, в принципе, была не против пообщаться с гусями, послушать их шуточки, но просто знала, что все шуточки тут же сведутся к ней.  
- Я... - Серас подняла на него свои блестящие красные глазки. - Меня, Капитан, Виктория зовут. Или Серас, если вам так угодно. Или рядовой, что тоже вполне подходит!!! А НЕ ДЕТКА, ЛАПКА, ДЕВЧУШКА, МАЛЫШКА, КРОШКА, КОТЕНОК и тому подобное!!   
- Кисуля, ты пришла мне сказать своё имя? - улыбнулся Пип, но улыбка его была совсем не ехидной и не издевательской, он просто очень был рад её видеть.  
- Или..  
..или хочешь закончить то, что мы начали..?  
Капитан окинул Викторию взглядом и снова вспомнил тот вечер, когда Дэн едва не заметил их  
Вики начала вскипать. Она сжала кулачки. У нее даже не было слов, чтобы выразить всё своё раздражение. Как же ему удается взбесить ее за пару секунд?  
- НЕТ!!!! Я пришла сюда по просьбе Леди Хеллсинг. Вот, видите это, - Серас протянула Пипу большой жёлтый конверт с документами. - Мне поручено передать это вам. А вам поручено тщательно с этим ознакомиться. Это какие-то карты или планы, черт знает. За этим я ездила в Чеддар! Почему вас самого туда не послали!!!  
- Что ещё за хрень?.. - Пип взял протянутый ему пакет документов и нервно выдохнул дым, разметая его рукой. - Она на задание нас отправить собралась что ли..  
-Не знаю. Это какая-то стратегическая информация. Сказала, вам надо это прочитать для общего ознакомления. Чтобы вы в курсе всего были. Это MI5 такие конверты дает..   
- Понял, - напуская серьёзность, ответил капитан, но потом он снова заулыбался, вспомнив, как приятно это ощущение, когда Викин задок к нему прижат и как она млеет, постепенно забывая о смущении..   
Ему непременно нужно было закончить начатое. Об этом ныло всё его тело. Даже после двух девиц в пятницу ему всё равно было не по себе.  
- Как скоро надо это прочитать?  
- Не очень скоро, - на личике Виктории в ответ тоже появилась улыбка. - Леди Хэллсинг не орала и не била кулаком по столу, значит, не горит.  
Вики мялась, переступая с ноги на ногу, теребила свою полосатую водолазку. Сегодня выходные, и она в гражданском: джинсы обтягивали задок, а полосатая розово-черная водолазка отлично подчеркивала ее узкую талию и пышную грудь.  
- Ну, я вам все сказала. Я пошла, - на самом деле никуда ей не хотелось идти. В особняке было пусто и тихо. Леди Хэллсинг куда-то уехала, Хозяин ушел в шататься по городу, девочки уехали домой на выходные. Она бы с такой радостью посидела с ними - со всеми ребятами. С капитанам. Но она никогда сама не посмеет зайти туда. Пип свою очередь хотел побыть только с ней. Ему уже порядком надоело ворчание, смех и шум его людей, однако, когда он находился с ними рядом, становилось вновь хорошо, как дома. Гуси вообще редко где-то были по отдельности. Они привыкли быть вместе, отряд всё-таки.  
- Посидишь с ними? - указывая на дверь, спросил Пип, - Я документы отнесу..  
- Я им помешаю. Я... я.. помешаю им, - Вики вся сжалась.  
- Серас, да они только тебя и ждут. Им там так одиноко, - сказал Пип, но сам не выдержал и рассмеялся. Пип знал их и был уверен, что они не обидят Викторию. Иначе он им головы пооткручивает. - Я отнесу и приду. Или.. - смекнул Пип, и идея дико ему понравилась. - Пошли тогда со мной.   
Идти куда-то с капитаном было боязно. Но сидеть в комнате, набитой гусями – это вообще самоубийство.  
- Эээ...ээ... я не знаю... - она совершенно растерялась, - Да-да, я иду с вами!  
Пип зашагал по коридору, топая по полу, держа в руках этот странный пакет. Ну и любила же Интегра всякий официоз с бумагами.. Он был страшно доволен, что Серас идёт с ним. В его комнату.  
Виктория была на нервах. Она, как всегда, семенила чуть позади капитана, глядя как его коса мотается из стороны в сторону. Ее это забавляло. Она протянула руку, чтобы взять ее, но так и не решилась.  
- Ой, вы так быстро ходите, капитан! Не угнаться просто! Но мой Хозяин, он вообще, знаете, как быстро ходит, мне просто бежать за ним в припрыжку приходится. Ну у него и ноги, конечно, наверное, метра три. Хи-хи, ну не три, сказанула я, ну, он, вообще-то, высокий такой, поэтому и ходит быстро!!! - у Серас всегда начиналось словесное недержание от нервов.  
Пип ухмыльнулся.   
- Ну, ты же хочешь ..быстрее.. дойти до моей комнаты, вот и поторопись, - на ходу сказал Пип. Он подошёл к двери и стал по всем многочисленным карманам своих военных штанов искать от неё ключ. Вики не могла без содрогания смотреть, как он хлопает руками по своему телу в поисках ключей, по груди, по заду, по ногам. Она немного развернулась, чтобы смотреть в другую сторону  
- Может быть, вы их потеряли? Тогда нам придется идти обратно, а потом опять сюда. Вот морока опять возвращаться через все эти проходы!!!  
Пип отыскал-таки ключ и провернул два раза. Дверь открылась.   
Это странно, но в его комнате был относительный порядок. К выходным во всех комнатах наводили уборку. Только пепельница была полная. Он курил днём, перед сном и после сна. На его кровати были едва заметны складки на покрывале - он недолгого сна.  
Вики очень много слышала про эту комнату. Девочки-горничные рассказывали ей. Кэп разрешал им мыть полы и протирать пыль иногда только под его присмотром. Говорили, что там всегда оружие, всегда бардак, и всегда пахнет сигаретами. Теперь Вики могла сама убедиться, что было правдой, а что - нет.   
Она аккуратно переступила порог, и оказалась на его личной территории. От этой мысли внутри что-то перевернулось.   
И в комнате действительно было оружие. Не потому, что ему было боязно засыпать, а потому, что оружие было частью его самого, и без него было неуютно. К тому же уж слишком была высока вероятность штурма особняка. У Хэллсинга ведь много врагов.  
Винтовка у стены недалеко от кровати, на полу приоткрытые коробочки патронов, а на столе пистолет. Он всегда там лежал. Вики подумала, что еще один, наверное, хранится под подушкой. Она огляделась, и ей понравилось - ничего лишнего, ничего яркого. Телевизор, кровать, вот лежит та куртка, которую она надевала на полигоне. Она бы хотела прикоснуться к каждой вещи в его комнате. Вместо этого стояла и пошевелиться не могла.  
Бернадотт посмотрел на Викторию и захлопнул дверь. "Может хоть звук её "оживит".."  
-Серас? Ты чего зависла?.. Садись, - улыбнулся Пип.  
От звука хлопнувшей двери она подпрыгнула, - А! Чёрт.. Капитан, да мы же пришли только документы оставить, - хлопая ресницами, она уставилась непонимающим взором на капитана.  
- ".. Вот морока опять возвращаться через все эти проходы.." - повторил Пип, ухмыляясь.  
Серас захихикала:  
- А, ну да! Правда, туда идти так нудно! - она кое-что вспомнила. - Кстати! Капитан! Знаете что??  
Пип сел на край кровати. Он вопросительно посмотрел на Викторию и откинулся назад, держась на локтях.  
- Что?  
Она с задором и блеском в глазах начала свой рассказ:   
- Мой Хозяин тренирует меня, ну, вы знаете, я вам говорила об этом. У меня, вообще-то, все плохо получается.. ну, понимаете.. не выходят у меня все эти вампирские штучки.. вообще не выходят.. вот на последней тренировке я ни разу не смогла в туман превратиться. Хозяин говорит, что это из-за того, что во мне была человеческая пища. Помните, это тогда, когда я тортик съела... ох, и всыпал же он мне в тот раз...  
Пип внимательно её слушал, пока не понимая, к чему она ведёт.  
- ... он так злился.. так злился! Я думала, он меня превратит в кого-нибудь! Хи-хи! Хорошо, что Хозяин не умеет превращать никого ни в кого. Ох, я совсем далеко ушла от темы. Так вот. Позавчера Хозяин на меня как следует рявкнул, и у меня получилось. Вот это получилось. Сейчас я вам продемонстрирую  
Пип выслушал её, а потом ему стало немного не по себе от мысли, что перед ним вампирша сейчас превратится в туман. Он помотал головой, чтобы отогнать волнение.  
- Давай ...  
Вики старательно натянула пониже водолазку. Она была так рада, что может похвастаться.  
- Нет, капитан, вы не думайте, что я сейчас туманом стану. У меня до сих пор плохо выходит! Я могу только при Хозяине. И то редко. Я вам другое покажу, -  
Она отодвинула стул и чуть сдвинула кресло в сторону, чтобы в комнате было больше свободного места. - Вот, смотрите, только не смейтесь, если у меня не получится, хорошо? - Она закрыла глаза, чтобы сосредоточиться и начала делать шаги из одного конца комнаты в другую, медленно переставляя ноги, касаясь пола, как обычные люди, но, казалось, пол плыл под ее ногами. Она как будто скользила по нему на коньках. Вмиг она переместилась таким образом из одного конца комнаты в другой.  
- Ну как вам, капитан? - она прямо светилась от счастья, потому что у нее получился этот фокус. - Как вам, а? Правда здорово!   
Пип смотрел на неё, не отрывая глаз, он поверить не мог, что она уже научилась перемещаться, и что такое вообще реально. Он нервно сглотнул. И подумал, что она могла бы стать невероятно сильной, если бы не капризничала по поводу крови живых людей и хозяина.  
- С ума сойти..- сказал Пип ошарашено. Он действительно был очень шокирован увиденным. - Алукард научил тебя всё-таки.. Ты молодец!  
От радости и восторга она начала пританцовывать перед ним, что-то вроде чечётки, пристукивая по полу каблучками:  
- ДА!Да! Я сама так рада!  
От осознания того, что Виктория всё-таки является настоящим вампиром, Пипу захотелось, чтобы она укусила его, чтобы она выпила его кровь. Ему казалось это правильным и необходимым. Но он понимал, что, предлагая ей это, он только разозлит её, потому что ей и самой этого хочется, но она боится. Так же как и побоится сесть с ним рядом на кровать, если он попросит.  
Пип легонько похлопал по покрывалу рядом с собой.  
Вики отрицательно покачала головой. - Я лучше постою.. я сегодня весь день в дороге сидела. Знаете, в Чеддаре так холодно!   
Он сел ровно, затем наклонился, поставив локти на колени, и закурил. В комнате снова стал появляться дым.  
- Как хочешь.   
Пип сидел на краю кровати и курил. Просто курил и думал о том, что она, наверное, никогда так и не согласится..   
У Виктории было такое отличное настроение: она наконец-то дома, завтра выходной, и капитан рядом. Что может быть лучше? Она тихонько присела напротив него на корточки, и сложила свои маленькие ручки ему на колени, чтобы не упасть. Она заглянула ему в лицо доверчивыми добрыми глазами, - О чем грустите, капитан?   
Пип посмотрел ей в глаза. Когда она находилась рядом, даже если говорила глупости, невероятно радовала его.  
У неё прохладные руки, но такие маленькие и милые. Красные глаза, но такие добрые, даже когда злится..  
Совсем не похожа на тех девиц, что прошлой ночью ублажали его всеми известными человечеству способами..  
- Да нет.. Просто задумался, - лохматая чёлка прикрывала его повязку на глазу. Бернадотт улыбнулся как-то даже печально. - Серас, я говорил тебе, что ты классная..?  
Виктория отпустила руки, и тут же плюхнулась на попу, не удержав равновесия.  
- Капитан, что вы такое говорите? Что вы имеете ввиду? - ее глаза округлились от удивления.  
Пип Посмотрел на неё вниз и выдохнул дым в сторону. Ему хотелось, чтобы Серас так и держала руки на его коленях. Он любил любой повод соприкоснуться с ней.  
- Имею ввиду, что ты классная. Понимаешь?   
Она как-то неуклюже поднялась с пола, оправила джинсы и, забыв обо всем, как ни в чем не бывало плюхнулась на его кровать бедро к бедру рядом с капитаном.   
- Вы меня смущаете. Люди редко говорят мне комплименты. Все считают меня глупой. Или глупой, или ветреной. Знаете, гулящей девкой. Только вы да Хозяин нормально со мной обращаетесь. Ну и Волтер еще. Хозяин, хоть и выглядит очень грозным, но я увидела в нем другое. Знаете, капитан, совсем другое. Сквозь всю его строгость, я все равно чувствую его заботу.  
- Ну, он же твой хозяин,.. - протянул Пип, затягиваясь так, что половина его сигареты исчезла сразу, и немного пепла осыпалось на пол между его ботинками. Нормальный человек от такой затяжки сразу начинает кашлять, причём очень сильно, и только настоящие курильщики, вроде него и Интегры могут спокойно такое переносить. Хотя, даже Интегра не делает таких затяжек. Она, ежели и курит, то, понемногу затягиваясь.  
Он выпустил дым в потолок, медленно, с наслаждением. Пип невероятно любил курить. Это не было его привычкой. Он действительно ЛЮБИЛ курить.  
- Ну, да.. - она задумалась. Сидела вот так просто на постели Пипа вместе с ним. Вики повернула голову в его сторону. - Капитан, а дайте попробовать! - она указала на сигарету в его руке.   
Бернадотт медленно повернул к маленькой вампирше голову. Его глаз был прикрыт от дыма, который жжёт глаза, как известно.   
Опиревшись ладонью на постель, он слегка наклонился в сторону Вики и поднёс к ней сигарету. Но прежде, чем отдать её, отвёл руку немного:  
- А вампирам это можно?..- он не знал, можно ли это им.  
- Не знаю, - она весело улыбнулась. - Наверное, можно. Это же не еда, - Виктория вытянула шею вперед, чтобы дотянуться до сигареты.  
..и оказалась таким образом от него сантиметрах в 25-ти. Пип перевёл взгляд на неё и поднёс сигарету ближе к её губам.  
Вики аккуратно зажала между губ сигарету, которую 20 секунд назад курил сам кэп, и вдохнула дым.  
Он не мог отвести глаз от её губ, от того, как они медленно смыкаются вокруг сигареты, обхватывают её.. Голова Пипа стала кружиться от нахлынувших мыслей. "Боже".   
вдохнув чересчур сильно, Вики выпустила сигарету и закашлялась:  
- Господи.. - сквозь кашель выдавила она, - Какая гадость.. кх-кх-кх!  
Пип погладил Серас по голове, едва ли не рефлекторно.  
"Когда девушка что-то зажимает губами, её нужно погладить по голове."  
- Все так говорят впервые.. - усмехнулся Пип. - Всё таки, думаю, вампирам этого делать не следует..  
- Боже, какая гадость! как вы такое курите! - все еще покашливая, поражалась она. - Невероятно! как это может нравиться..  
- Это успокаивает мне нервы, - "А я сейчас очень на нервах!!!", - К этому привыкаешь быстро.   
Пип затянулся снова, и сигарета оказалась докурена, он притянулся в столу и затушил её в пепельнице.  
Он снова придвинулся к Серас и убрал прядку волос с её лба. Лицо капитана близко, она без труда могла разглядеть его лёгкую небритость, даже в достаточно тёмной комнате, потому что Пип пользовался только лампой на столе и то в редких случаях. Вечером его попросту не бывало в комнате.  
Когда он вот так вот близко, Вики понимала, насколько сильно она его обожает. Она просто ничего не могла с собой сделать. Она не могла побороть этого притяжения. Ее любимый капитан рядом с ней, так близко, такой теплый, такой милый. Она приблизилась к нему и взяла его лицо маленькими ручками.  
Пип почувствовал её прохладное прикосновение, прохладное, которое согревало. Такие нежные маленькие ручки на его щеках.   
Капитан просто смотрел на Серас своим единственным глазом. Его повязка уже вряд ли казалась ей такой невероятной и необычной, она была тут, совсем близко. Кожаная повязка и белый пластырь.  
В едва освещенной комнате Вики медленно поднесла губы к его лицу и коснулась ими его небритой щеки. Она много раз представляла себе, как целует капитана, но сейчас это ощущение было в тысячу раз острее и приятнее. Она покрывала легкими поцелуями его щеки и кончик носа.  
Удивлённый, но с тем же выражением лица, Бернадотт сидел и наслаждался её поцелуями. Такие нежные губки прикасались к его грубой коже. Он держался изо всех сил. Температура тела стала расти, ведь это было так непривычно и волнующе, чтобы Серас сама целовала его..  
Влюбленная, расслабленная Вики продолжала целовать Пипа, ощущая губами, какой он теплый и приятный на ощупь, хотя и колючий из-за небритости. Это было неописуемо приятно. Она добралась до его подбородка, но обошла стороной мягкие теплые губы и поцеловала вторую щеку. Вики прижала ладошки чуть ниже его ушей. Неохотно оторвавшись от него, она тихо прошептала на ухо:  
- Капитан... капитан.. остановите меня..  
- Всё время останавливаться ты не сможешь.. - очень тихо сказал Пип расслабленным низким голосом, получая поцелуй за поцелуем от этой маленькой вампирши. Сам же он едва сдерживался. Остановил бы кто его..  
Он положил руку ей на талию так, что она даже не заметила этого. Пип часто так делал. Иногда девушки бывают так чем-то увлечены, что не замечают, как оказываются без одежды перед ним..  
Вики коснулась губами его ушка, откинула назад прядки рыжеватых волос. Она наконец-то могла учуять, как пах капитан. Нет, не запах сигарет, а сам капитан. Запах исходил от его кожи, от его шеи. Зпах был очень приятным  
- Я так давно не чувствовала человеческого тепла.. простого человеческого тепла..   
Кожа Бернадотта начала гореть, и он почувствовал, как сходит с ума от нетерпения. Пип вспомнил о том, что у этой девушки есть два острейших клыка, оружие, которому сейчас он никак не смог бы сопротивляться. Ничего не защитит его от клыков вампира, но он не боялся её. В глубине души он даже хотел ,чтобы она укусила его. Но сейчас он мог только наслаждаться, прикрыв глаз, рассматривая её нежную кожу на шее и вдыхая запах её волос и всех этих кремов-гелей-шампуней..   
Она тихонько разговаривала с Пипом, периодически отрываясь от него:  
- Вы бываете совсем другим, когда их всех нет, - Вики больше не могла терпеть и поцеловала его в губы.  
Мысли капитана совершенно затуманились, когда он почувствовал нежные губы девушки, девушки, которой было не всё равно, и которая целовала его не за деньги, выполняя работу. Он моментально ответил на поцелуй, наслаждаясь тем, что она хоть сейчас не влепит ему и вообще не сопротивляется. Он быстро перехватил инициативу и теперь целовал её жадно и откровенно. Серас немного смутилась от таких его действий. Ей вспомнился случай в зале для стрельбы, и она ужасно испугалась, что сейчас начнется то же самое. Она капитана очень смущалась.   
Его подбородок вполне ощутимо задевал её нежную кожу, пока он целовал её губы, стараясь не задеть клыки. Но всё-таки задел. Он провёл по одному из них языком и снова убедился, что Серас - настоящий вампир. Дыхание участилось, казалось, его кровь вскипает.. И это чувство вполне ощутимо добралось и до его штанов. Он напрягся и остановился на секунду, но чтобы с новой силой продолжить пробовать её. К великому сожалению, клыки Вики были еще абсолютно нечувствительны к прикосновениям, поскольку она не выпила ни капли настоящей человеческой крови.   
Виктория вся как-то сжалась от его смелости, но продолжала целовать капитана.  
Пип больше терпеть не мог, он стал скользить ниже, оставив поцелуй на её подбородке, горле, шее.. Он слегка надавил на плечи Виктории, подталкивая её лечь. Тут-то Вики, наконец, очнулась. Ее как холодной водой окатили. Она поняла, где она и с кем она, и просто не могла допустить мысли о том, что может случиться дальше. Она подскочила с кровати вся какая-то взъерошенная.  
- Я не могу! .. не могу!!!!  
Его жетоны легонько зазвенели, когда Бернадотт отстранился шокированный.. Пип стал мрачнее тучи.  
- Ну, почему?.. - Он действительно не понимал, почему.  
Ёе щеки горели, а глаза бегали. Она сама не знала почему. Она просто чувствовала. Ей было ужасно страшно. Бедная девочка была еще просто не готова к такому потрясению. А потрясение ей было гарантированно.  
- Извините!!! - она вылетела из его комнаты пулей.  
"Всё время останавливаться ты не сможешь.." - подумал Пип и, снова сев на кровати, закурил..

- Так чего же ты ждёшь? а?.. детка, никто же не запрещает.. Времени много не займёт. Но это, как хочешь, конечно. Давай, а то мне ехать обратно пора.. - уговаривал девицу Пип, ловя последний шанс в прокуренном баре в центре Лондона.   
- И езжайте! Хамство какое.. - Безразлично ответила она, сидя за барной стойкой в короткой узкой юбке и фривольной красной кофточке.  
- Ты со мной на вы.. Ничего себе.. Милая, завтра на работу, кончай отнекиваться.  
- Я сегодня не беру клиентов. У меня лимит превышен!  
- Да, ну, такая крошка, как ты, наверняка на многое способна.. - предположил Пип, делая глоток портвейна. Девушка не выдержала и повернулась в его сторону, разводя руками:  
- Я сказала, дорогой, не беру клиентов. Все! чилл-аут!  
- Ты на меня действуешь, детка.. Отшей пару клиентов, давай развлечёмся.. - Пип приблизился к ней. От неё пахло дешёвыми духами и сигаретами.  
Она сделала затяжку:  
- Только если вы больше предложите, чем они.  
- Естественно БОЛЬШЕ..глупышка..  
- Для тебя я стою $120 час.  
- Отлично.  
Стерва  
- Чудно, тогда пошли, – Девушка потянула его за руку.

- Чего пожелаешь? – она снова затянулась. – Может, что-то особенное хочешь?... Милый, да я же по тебе вижу, что у тебя не первый раз. И не второй. Что ты весь застыл? Я не кусаюсь. Хотя, если скажешь, могу и покусать. Что хочешь за твои деньги.  
Она прижала его к стенке и опустилась на колени.  
- Никто еще не отказывался, - подняв куртку, она попыталась найти ремень. – Ух, ты, ну ничего себе, – она прошлась рукой по шву его штанов. - Быстрый ты, быстрый. Где чертов ремень!???  
Пип одарил её надменным взглядом. Прижавшись к стенке спиной, он выставил бёдра вперёд.  
- Перед тобой.. – Отодвинув край куртки, ответил капитан.  
Знакомым отработанным движением девушка расстегнула ремень, пуговицу, ширинку, влёт стащила с него штаны до середины зада и принялась порнографично отрабатывать деньги, которые Бернадотт пообещал ей.  
Пип запрокинул голову назад, почувствовав, как она сжала ему бёдра. Перед глазами всё поплыло, и стало жарко..  
Девушка обслуживала его как следует, так, что у Пипа едва звезды перед глазами не появлялись. Это дело техники. Профессионализм чувствовался в каждом ее движении.  
- Да, ты уж.. постарайся, как следует,... раз такая... несговорчивая.. - выдохнул Бернадотт, чувствуя, как в глазах помутнело ещё сильнее, а поясница заныла.   
Единственная трезвая мысль, способная была долететь до него в такой момент, .."почему это не Серас?"..  
Чего только она с ним не выделывала. В темноте Пипу плохо было видно, зато крайне хорошо чувствовалось.  
"Почему это, чёрт возьми, не Серас???!!!"  
Чувствуя, что терпеть долго он не сможет, Пип отстранил девицу от себя, поднял её и резко прижал к стенке. Лицом.  
Девушка покорно повернулась, как требовалось.  
- Ох, ну хоть бы сказали заранее..  
Не в состоянии вообще медлить, он задрал её и без того короткую юбку до самого пояса, и вошёл довольно резко, потому как она его уже предельно довела к тому моменту.  
Девушка чуть отставила зад, чтобы капитану было удобнее. Уткнувшись лицом в её плечо и шею, Пип тяжело выдохнул, двигаясь резко и совершенно девушку не жалея, потому что он понимал, что ей всё равно. К тому же он об этом сейчас вообще не думал. Всё горело.  
Девушка начала театрально стонать и биться в экстазе. Упиравшись руками в стену, Пип ускорил движения, начиная выкипать от того, как её зад касался его паха с каждым движением сильнее. Тяжело дыша, он не подавал голоса, потому что эта девушка - не Серас. Он не обнимал её и не гладил её грудь, потому что это не Серас. Он двигался грубо и неаккуратно, потому что это не Серас.  
- Мммммм…!!!! - только и было слышно. После нескольких сильных содроганий тела, он всё-таки остановился, тяжело дыша, глядя в пол, немного повернув голову вбок.  
Одна рука свободно повисла, другой же Пип всё ещё держался за стену, восстанавливая дыхание.  
Девица спросила с раздражением в голосе:  
- Мы так и будем стоять? Или, может, ты на второй раз готов, дорогой?  
- Раздевайся, у меня ещё сорок минут.  
Девушка томно лениво разделась, скинула с себя предметы туалета.  
- Как раздеваться-то? Полностью, или что-нибудь оставить? Чулки, например.. или трусики?  
- Полностью.  
Чулки бы снова напомнили ему о Виктории Серас.   
- Как угодно! – Девушка разделась полностью. - Что дальше, дорогой? Ты уже готов?  
Пока она раздевалась, у Пипа была возможность передохнуть. Он снял куртку и футболку, обнажив сильные руки, спину, татуировки и шрамы на коже: мелкие и побольше..  
Девица прижалась к капитану.  
- О, сколько шрамов.. на войне был?  
- Да.  
Он прикоснулся к её груди. Эта девушка была симпатичной, но казалась такой.. использованной. Именно это его и огорчало.  
Не Серас.  
- Капитан, о чем грустите? - случайно произнесла она слова Вики. - У нас еще уйма времени!   
Бернадотт словно очнулся, словно его треснули по голове или облили водой.   
Он обязательно добьётся Серас Виктории.   
Он обязательно только с ней будет таким нежным, какими только могут быть французы. Таким, как она захочет, хоть нежным хоть не очень, но это будет для неё.  
Он обнял и поцеловал эту "использованную" девушку, думая только о Серас. Уложив её на кровать, он притянул её ноги себе на поясницу.   
Девушка покорно раздвинула ноги пошире и чуть приподняла бёдра, чтобы ему было удобнее проникнуть.  
Бернадотт не умел обращаться с женщинами грубо, как другие гуси это часто делали. Он, даже если очень хотел, никогда бы не сделал им больно нарочно. Наверное, потому что Пип очень любил женщин. У него было множество женщин, но не было ни одной.  
"Странно.. ведь ей, наверное, всё равно".. Он стал не спеша двигаться, погружаясь в неё, насколько только было можно, касаясь губами её груди.  
Девица покачивала бедрами в такт его движениям, обнимая его за шею. Ей было абсолютно все равно. За сегодня он был четвертым клиентом, и у нее уже почти не было сил. Однако этот капитан, хоть и показался сначала ей нахальным, но потом она поняла, что он вполне мирный.  
Мысли почему-то не покидали его, даже в такой момент. Стало как-то совестно. Малышка Хеллсинг, наверное, сейчас читает какой-нибудь журнал, или пытается выходить тот цветок.., или плачет в подушку, пока он занимается этим с девушкой, которой совершенно всё равно.   
Он крепче сжал её бёдра и стал двигаться быстрее.  
Малышка Хеллсинг с помощью своего новоприобретенного дара скользила по особняку, по разным этажам, и, конечно, думала о капитане. Она догадывалась, где он, и чем занят. Периодически к глазам подступали слёзы, но Серас запрещала себе реветь.  
Девушка под Пипом начала стонать и извиваться:  
- О, капитан, о..   
Ему было совершенно всё равно, говорит она что-то, кричит ли, как в порнофильме, потому что она не чувствовала ничего уже хотя бы потому, что он был далеко не первым за эту ночь. Он даже хотел ей сказать, чтобы она не говорила ничего, но потом передумал. Он почувствовал, как напряжение нарастает, и ускорил темп. Девушка поняла, что он не хочет затягивать, и, чтобы помочь ему быстрее прийти к финишу, сжала мышцы так сильно, как могла. Она всегда видела, если клиент думает о другой. Она научилась различать это поведение. О того, что она сделала, у Пипа снова помутнело в глазах, в поясницу словно вонзили спицы.. он ещё глубже проник, одной рукой вцепившись в простынь, другую держа на ноге девушки.   
Девица не расслабляла мышц, делая его доступ затруднительным, отдаленно напоминающим секс с девственницей. Девушка обняла его так нежно, как только могла. Она прониклась пониманием и даже некой симпатией к этому своему клиенту. Ему пришлось усилить толчки, чтобы полностью попасть внутрь, чтобы двигаться быстрее. Она обняла его, и Пип почувствовал тепло её тела. по-настоящему впервые за этот час. Пип прижался девушке, не в состоянии больше терпеть.  
- Нннннммм!!!!...  
Девушка не выпускала его из объятий, поглаживая его волосы.   
Тяжело дыша, Пип согревал дыханием её плечо. Вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох.., тело расслаблено, он лежал на ней, держа вес на локтях.  
Девушка протянула руку и взяла с тумбочки пачку сигарет, прикурила сразу две - одну для себя, вторую для него.  
-Держи, - она поднесла сигарету к его губам.  
Капитан взял сигарету и перевернулся на спину, затянувшись .   
Дым растёкся по лёгким.  
Бернадотт вздохнул еле слышно.  
Девушка курила и рассеяно смотрела в потолок.  
- Подарите ей что-нибудь. Знаю, это не совсем моё дело. Я вам просто советую, как женщина. Ей будет приятно. Какая бы девушка ни была, ей все равно будет приятно, если подарить ей какую-нибудь милую мелочь.  
Немного посмотрев в потолок, Пип сел, свесив ноги с кровати, немного подтянув сползшие штаны. Он застегнул их и вынул из бокового кармана бумажник. Отсчитал нужную сумму и положил на тумбочку. Поднявшись с кровати, он надел футболку, взял куртку и подошёл к двери, взявшись за ручку, он, повернул голову в сторону девушки.  
- Merci.. - он понятия не имел, как её звали. И она понятия не имела, как звали его. Он хотел сказать ей, чтобы она отдохнула сегодня и больше никого не обслуживала, но это было не его дело.


End file.
